


glowing crystal coral and wiped away tears

by sydneygremlins



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Nonbinary Thirteenth Doctor, Nonbinary Yasmin Khan, Other, Sentient TARDIS, Sort-of Fluff, That's a tag now, The Doctor (Doctor Who) Uses They/Them Pronouns, The Doctor Cannot Tell That Yaz Really Fucking Loves Them, The Doctor Tinkers A Lot(tm), The TARDIS likes meddling, They/Them Pronouns for Yasmin Khan, Unrequited Love, angsty, nb!Yaz, she bleop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21556642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydneygremlins/pseuds/sydneygremlins
Summary: the Doctor really didn't bargain on falling for Yaz, but here they are... very much having Fallen For them.
Relationships: The Doctor/Yasmin Khan, Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 9
Kudos: 18





	glowing crystal coral and wiped away tears

The Doctor flipped over their sonic in their hands, staring at the console. The light that glowed from the crystals around the sides reflected on the polished metal of their sonic. A sudden bleeping noise from the TARDIS and a shift in the lights made them look up.  
“Daytime already?” they asked the TARDIS. There was a trill in response.  
Some light footsteps trailed down the hall. The Doctor looked up, shaking their hair from their face, turned to look at whoever it was coming down the hall. It was Yaz, bundled up in a hoodie and trackies, holding a mug of tea. Their long hair streamed down their shoulders. The Doctor tried not to gape, and got on with their tinkering.  
“Morning,” they said to Yaz.  
“Hullo,” Yaz said, sitting down cross-legged next to the Doctor. They were so close to each other, if only- if only- even an inch closer- _Stop. Stop thinking about it. Idiot._  
Yaz set down their mug of tea with a _clink_. The TARDIS whirred a bit. _Yeah, I get it,_ they said to the TARDIS.  
“What’re you working on?” Yaz asked, leaning in to look. Their shoulders bumped and the Doctor’s heart swooped in their chest.  
“Er, just some little upgrades. There’s a panel here, it’s falling out. So, I’ve taken it out to fit the screws better, but there was a thing wrong with the bits under the panel, so now I have to fix those too, _and_ I can only reach them from underneath,” they said, reaching in to sonic it.  
Yaz nodded and looked on as the Doctor kept working. The Doctor tried not to let it show how much Yaz affected them, how painful their chest was, how much they just wanted to hold them. Their eyes stung and they screwed them up, tilting their head so their hair fell over their face, so Yaz couldn’t see.  
God, they really, _really_ wished they weren’t in love.


End file.
